Come what may Blood Elf & Troll
by LunalarIridess
Summary: Even after the struggles her parents went through to bring her into this world. Iridess is a bothersome girl with a guarded heart and a appetite for adventure, then she meets a Troublesome troll, Vol'jin's son. Come what may, she says.


PRE READING!

I do a lot of foreshadowing, it's the style I write with. I also have a huge habit of typeos and capitalization words in the middle of a sentence. Anywho! The beginning part is a foreshadow of the middle of the story :OOOOOOO. The beginning however is to get you hooked ;3 First chapter only until I get a bit of feedback. Reviews much appreciated.!

Disclaimer! I don't own World of Warcraft, Thought the Chars are mine, the setting's and monsters etc, aren't Purely for entertainment purposes!

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep….<p>

The constant pitter patter of the rain on the thatch roof of her temporary shelter holding her prisoner to the world of warcraft. Sleep is what she needed, and it refused to come to her, escapeing through her fingers everytime she convinced it to come a little closer. To creep up on her mind, and swallow it whole.

So she finaly gave up, surrendered for tonight, her wild mind had won. She let out a long drawn out sigh, what was she thinking? Of course, this was a common question she asked herself, and most of her companions. Her pale blue eyes drew across the hut. It wasn't elaborate, or fancy, nothing like Silvermoon, or the Sunstriders. No bright lights, no floating crystals, no decident patterns of ivy along the walls. It was made of tree bark, she had deliberately gone out and picked up all the pieces one by one and placed them in a circle, covered them with foliage, and used a bit of magic to help give the hut an apperence of a huge stump.

This kept her somewhat safe. However her location was terrible, but it was picked according to her current assignment.

I guess I should explain a little more about our young champion, shouldn't I?

Well then, let's start from the very beginning, when her life was anew, and the land was blossoming.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quiet! You'll wake her!" A hushed, but angry voice rang about the parlor of the Springsingers home. <em>

It was a quiet night in Fairbreeze Village. All the lights were out and the family of two were asleep. That, was only until a messenger from Silvermoon had knocked on the door.

Would this be a normal civilian home then the patrons would still be sleeping. However, It occupied two of Silvermoon's finest. Sanatus Springsinger was one of the many captains of the sunstriders. Zaralina Springsinger was a dipolmat, a scholar for the Silvermoon government, in control of the war forces. She was also a Class A hunter, raised by the life style since she was young. Now the couple stirred, the ruckus causeing an alarmed reaction with the both of them. Heavy sleepers had a deathwish if they wanted to be soliders.

Zara was beautiful, long black hair that went down to her hips, bright green eyes, slender but muscular body, and 8 ¾ months pregnant. She slept curled defensively around her stomach as she lay there on her side, her hair covering most her face, and the prominent details that shone in the moonlight, the curves the edges, the little dragonhawk tattoo just above her right eyebrow, in comemeration of her very first partner as a hunter.

Sanatus was fit, strong, a sturdy man. For he had little desireable features like Zara did, he was the most wonderful man in the world to her. He had honey blonde long hair that draped down his shoulders and rippled as he moved. His eyes were a soft, pale green ,overworked and tired. He was a few inches taller then Zara , and insanely muscular in his arms. That was however he preferred the gun, instead of the bow. Having arms like that eased the pain of recoil.

Zara was still in bed, because Sana had put his hand on her shoulder in a comferting gesture, one that spoke to her 'I got it, go back to sleep'. Which she had done, ever so willingly. Now the man stand towering over the young messenger. He rose an eyebrow and shook his head. "Speak or leave…." The messenger's words were that of babble but Sana could make out what he said "We need you onfront Captian, the scourge, they planned a surprise attack, the men, there….." The messenger swept back tears as he raised his arms, making a cross motion with them, as if afraid to speak the word Dead.

Sana tensed, this wasn't the time for an attack! Zara, she was….and if he missed it…..or god forbid anything…His mind was going a mile a minuet and it took the pleadeing of the young male to pul him from his thought train. "Hush. I know what I must do now you must do this. You must keep this door barracated. You must protect the soon to be mother inside, and you will NOT fail….Theses are my conditions for leaveing this very structure, have I made myself clear?" His voice seemed to echo throughout the halls. Someware between the door and soon to be mother Zara had stirred, slipping on a long white nightgown she decended from there room, leaning on the railing as she reached the bottom step to watch the exchange.

The noise of the steps had made Sana's long, pointy ears twitch. Great, now he had been the one to awaken her. "Zara.." He began to speak but she let out a small sigh, stopping him dead in his tracks. Learning never to interupt her, even if your speaking first was something he gained a while back, before they even got married. She was a diplomat after all, ferice and deadly, most importantly, scared the piss out of Sana when she was angry. "Get out there, your men need you. Messenger boy, fetch me my bow and wake the hounds…I have a feeling this isn't a night to enjoy" She gritted her teeth, clutching the fabric at her sides. She was in pain, no doubt. The pregnancy has had her out of comission for so long, she even doubted her capability to fend for herself if the time arouse. But the look she got from Sana said it all.

It was the look he gave the messenger boy. Pure distaint, fury, and rippling anger. For she knew why he was upset. He got called out all the time, it wasn't anything new. Sometimes Zara would even join him on the midnight raids on the Shadowpine Trolls. This was different, so close to home, no time for Zara to get someplace safer then here, and so close to her due date. They said additional stress could cause early labor. It that case , should it happen in the middle of war. Everybody would have a slim chance of keeping there sanity, and possibly their lives…


End file.
